


Burning Games for Friends

by ShadowKit



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: A longer and more Pasta like version will be uploaded soon, And because half of them piss me off, Creepypastas being rewritten for my amusement, Mentions other Sonic Character/Lore you don't care about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKit/pseuds/ShadowKit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I received a letter from my friend Kyle asking me to help him.</p>
<p>I do just that and more.</p>
<p>Also, the letter is from the actual Pasta. I just replaced the name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Games for Friends

I yawned as I sat around one of the final levels in Sonic Gem Collection to see if the instant death after three minutes was brought into this game or not. The fact I happened to enjoy the music also had a factor in it but that's besides the point.

 

Checking the time, I noted that the mailman would be arriving soon.

 

Peaking outside confirmed that the mail truck was on the street and the mailman was making his rounds as I looked.

 

Checking the game I saw that the timer to the game was almost at three so I quickly made my way over to see if Sonic would die or not.

 

Nope, he didn't die.

 

'Guess I mark that off.' I thought exiting the game and wanted to see if I could invoke the Tails Doll curse in Sonic R.

 

I blinked as I heard my mail slot open and something hit the floor.

 

'That's weird, I haven't ordered anything.' I thought getting up and making my way over.

 

Seeing a nondescript package attached to a letter on the floor I, obviously, picked it up and looked over it.

 

_To: Shadow Kit_

 

_From: Kyle_

 

"That's weird, I thought Kyle was on vacation or something." I hummed tearing it open.

 

_"Kit,_

  
_I can't take it anymore, I had to get rid of this thing somehow before it was too late, and I was hoping you'd do it for me. I can't do it, he’s after me, and if you don't destroy this CD, he'll come after you too, he's too fast for me...._

  
_Please Kit, destroy this god-forsaken disc before he comes after you too, it's too late for me._

  
_Destroy the disc, and you'll destroy him, but do it quick otherwise he'll catch you. Don't even play the game, it's what he wants, just destroy it._  
_Please..._

  
_Kyle"_

 

" _Da_ _fuq_ did I just read?" I blinked and looked at the package itself.

 

Opening it up revealed a plain CD-ROM with the words SONIC.EXE written on it in sharpie.

 

On one hand, this sounded crazy as all hell. I mean, from what I was reading here, someone has managed to attack my friend and they want this disk.

 

On the other hand, this could be true and he needs me to destroy this thing.

 

"Okay, here's my options, I could either see what the big deal is myself and play this." I hummed "Or I can get rid of it and, if this turns out to be a joke, the fact that the disk was destroyed would be punishment enough. Decisions, decisions."

 

So here I am, sitting out back with the grill on and the disk burning.

 

I ignored the way it popped, I ignored the way it hissed.

 

I also ignored the way the sonic in my game glared at me as I turned it off and burned it too.

 

As I poked the fire, making sure everything melted properly, one thing stuck in my mind.

 

'I wonder if Zelda's any good?'


End file.
